


Night Visit

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A little (?) hurt, much comfort and we're off to see the wizard.





	Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel's cell phone sang its melody as he crossed the tarmac to his car. He glanced at the readout and smiled, it was Jack - again. Seemed like his friend wasn't settling down in his new job. In the three weeks since Jack's promotion to Washington, he had phoned Daniel six times. Checking on his former team. How was the new boy doing? Where have they been recently? Any problems?

Daniel activated the call, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Watchya doin'?"

"Going home."

"You in the car yet?"

"Just getting in." Daniel unlocked his car with his free hand.

"You doin' anything tonight?" Jack's voice sounded rather strained. 

Resisting the urge to tell him he was going to a wild party, Daniel said simply, "No."

Jack chuckled. "Ya gotta get out more, Danny. Look, do me a favor and stay at the house tonight. Give it a little life."

Daniel could hear what was not being said - 'it's still my home, be a friendly presence there, I miss it, miss you all.'

"Ok. Save me doing laundry."

"Take it with you, do it at mine."

"Might do that. Anything you want done?"

"Nah. Just left some unfinished business."

"What unfinished...?"

"Gotta go."

The phone clicked off leaving Daniel puzzled. He wondered why Jack wanted him there tonight, did he expect trouble? He'd better contact Siler. 

He called Siler's number hoping the man wasn't working late tonight. Fortunately he was at home. "Dave, Daniel. I'm going to Jack's later. Will you do a check?"

Siler had been doing spot checks on all SG1's homes since the NID had started their bugging campaign some years previously. Every so often new bugs turned up and Jack's house was the easiest to infiltrate as it was isolated.

"Be round about seven."

"Thanks."

Before going to Washington Jack had asked Daniel to keep an eye on the house. Daniel would have done it anyway but Jack had made a point of saying "I need to know it's there for me. Spent ten years there, Danny. I've put down roots, I shall miss it."

Daniel drove home in thoughtful mood, pondering the message. Jack had sounded almost plaintive for a moment, which made Daniel uneasy. Jack O'Neill did not do plaintive.

Arriving at his apartment complex he parked his car outside as he was leaving again soon, and travelled up in the quiet elevator to his floor. He relaxed as soon as he was through the door. He loved the new apartment. After the Osiris fiasco he'd wanted nothing more to do with houses, though Jack's house was a joy to him. This apartment, on the top floor, was an ideal place where he could cocoon himself away from the world with his books.

He hurried to the bathroom to gather his laundry realising he had very little time before Siler was due at Jack's. He slung a few books into his bookbag and rummaged in his freezer for one of his home cooked meals. The meals were always big enough for two, Jack had enjoyed his cooking; maybe he could get Dave to share.

He paused to look at his fish, the school of corydoras aeneus were racing round the tank. One came to the wall and wiggled its catfish-like barbels at him. Smiling, he scattered food for them then left.

As Daniel unlocked Jack's front door Dave Siler arrived and took a proprietary glance at the new security system he had installed prior to Jack's leaving.

"I don't think anyone has got in here, Daniel." He said with satisfaction, "But I'll check." He strode off to the back of the house while Daniel made coffee for them both, slid his meal into the microwave to thaw then lit the fire in the hearth. Dave came back through and asked "Are you staying?"

Daniel nodded.

"In that case I'll turn the heating up." Dave stated as he went upstairs.

Daniel sat in Jack's chair and listened as Dave roamed the rooms checking sites. He loved this house. It was so redolent of his friend. Since Jack's transfer he had come here often. He missed Jack terribly and being in the house made him feel closer to him, surrounded as he was by Jack's personal things. Some of his photographs were gone from the mantelpiece, as were his medals and decorations, but most of the things Jack loved were in their proper place. Over the years this house had been more a home to Daniel than his own place. His clothes were in the closet, his books on the shelves. Even through the bad patches when he and Jack were at loggerheads his clothes and books stayed here until their friendship returned to its course.

Dave came back. He sat down, his large capable hands hanging between his knees with his empty mug. Daniel offered him a refill but he declined. 

"Dave, I've got a meal thawing, that's too big for one. Want some? Jack and I usually share..."

"Thanks, but I've eaten. How is the Colonel - I mean General?" He pulled a face at his gaffe, but Daniel only smiled.

"Yeah, I can't get used to it either. I'm not sure, Dave. He doesn't seem to be settling in."

Siler shook his head. "He shouldn't have gone. Flying a desk - it's not him. The boys miss him. He was known. It's all different now - all these new people..."

Daniel knew what he meant. When you went 'out there' you needed to know who you could depend on. SG1 was known. They were trusted. Carrying the fight to the enemy didn't give you time to assess these new people with their different agendas. Trust takes a long time to build.

Dave stood. "Must get going. Glad there wasn't anything to find. I wouldn't think they'd bother when they know he's in Washington."

"Well something spooked Jack," Daniel admitted. "I wondered if he knew something was going to happen."

"Well, if there's any trouble, call me. I can pick up a dozen buddies just spoiling for a fight."

"Thanks."

Daniel saw him out and activated the security system. He made his way back to the living room, picked up his bookbag and went upstairs. At the door to the spare room he stopped and looked at the notice handwritten in Jack's meticulous copperplate 'Danny's pad'.

He went in and threw his bookbag on the bed. He pulled open the drawer at the bottom of the closet and removed some pajamas. He knew without looking that they were the ones Jack had bought him depicting pyramids and sphinxes. He left them on the bed and walked down the hall to Jack's bedroom. Without turning on the light he walked in, kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed. Snagging a pillow he buried his face in it - and let the tears flow.

* * *

With the ease of familiarity Jack ducked his head as he climbed into the military Cessna.

"They never make the doors tall enough," he grumbled amiably to the captain, returning his salute. The captain smiled his acknowledgement as Jack manoevered himself into a seat with a sigh.

"General, sir..." the captain began then stopped as Jack raised a hand.

"Wait 'til I've removed the hat," he said, suiting action to words. "Then lose the sir. No other passengers?"

"Not today, General, just files, reports and other paperwork."

"Aah." Jack grimaced "The paperwork we love...not."

The captain nodded, obviously a fellow sufferer. "General... would you care to..." he indicated the cockpit.

Jack shook his head "I know better than to fly when I'm tired. Besides I'm out of currency on these babies. I'm flying an F16 tomorrow so I'll just enjoy the ride. What's our ETA?"

"ETA Peterson 2100hours sir...er General."

"Okay, captain. Take us outta here."

The captain nodded and left. 

Once they were airborne and the scream of the jets faded away Jack settled in his seat, stretched his long legs out and closed his eyes. He had finally got away. Washington was one big drag, he'd known it would be but they'd got to him with their 'Best man for the job' spiel after Hammond had recommended him. He missed his home, he missed going offworld, he missed his team - and God! did he miss Daniel. His thoughts of what he intended to do this evening spun around in his head. What words - what persuasion could he use? How could he tell his best friend he wanted more than friendship?

The fluke, a few days ago, of seeing that a transport was going to Peterson had made up his mind. Peterson was his home base. All his flight logs were there. In the rush of packing and transferring he had neglected his regular currency requirement, so he was due to fly soon. A quick phone call got him on board the transport another, to his home base, got him a flying slot the following morning. Winters, his 2IC, would mind the shop and Jack could go home if only for a few hours. All he needed was a few hours. 

He wanted some quality time with Daniel, and if it turned out that Daniel was not interested in Jack's offer of a loving relationship then the sooner he got back to Washington the better. The thoughts went on and on. He knew Daniel cared for him; he had made that abundantly clear over the past eight years - but in what capacity? His own feelings had taken some time to materialize and when they had, his instinctive response was to deny. But as they grew stronger he had accepted the inevitable. It was there, but he could do nothing about it. Certainly not while they were commander and subordinate; a smile graced his face - Daniel was anything but subordinate. But now Jack had shifted away from the chain of command and was hoping that his offer would at least be considered. But how to say what he needed to say? He played one-sided conversations in his head until the distant rumble of the jets sent him to sleep.

He jerked awake when the captain touched his shoulder. "We're at Peterson, general."

Jack realised the plane was down. He nodded admiringly "Nice landing, captain. Didn't even wake me."

He put on his hat and stood up.

"Thank you, sir."

"No, captain. Thank you, for a smooth ride. Are you taking me back tomorrow?"

"Yes,sir. Departure 1200 hours."

"Looking forward to it."

Jack left the plane and strode the short distance to the Air Traffic Liaison office. His friend Colonel Chadwick Foster stood at the door his hand outstretched "General" he said, his eyes twinkling at Jack.

"Colonel" Jack shook his hand formally, for the benefit of the passers by, then they moved into the office and closed the door.

Jack took off his hat.

"Oh, my God. Jack. Look at you. Two stars. That was quick work, It's only six months since you got your first."

"It's Washington, Chad. Extra kudos for being the man that stops the buck. No pay though."

Chad chuckled as he poured coffee for his friend "They frocked you? Typical. Will you manage?"

"If I sell a few things, Washington's damned expensive. If not, I'll be the only boss living in his office. At least it's got a bathroom." Jack sat and sipped his coffee.

"I found you a slot, Jack. The only one I could. 1200hours over at Schreiver."

"I'm booked on the midday flight back."

Chad shook his head "He's been switched. You go at 1600hours."

Jack smiled "So I can have a bit more sleep."

"And a three hour flight for your currency. Why did you come here, Jack. Andrews is near Washington - I'm sure they could have accommodated you, and they have F16's."

"Chad I wanted to get home. Three weeks in DC and I couldn't wait for an excuse to get out. Anyway you have all my logs; I've always flown out of here."

"Sounds as if you're not happy there, Jack. Maybe you shouldn't have taken it."

"I didn't want it. It was kinda forced on me. My old commander recommended me."

"Maybe he should have taken it."

Jack laughed "He did. It was his job; he wanted to retire and thought I could do it."

He finished his coffee "I'm going home. Thanks for organizing this. By the way, the young captain that brought me - good pilot, brought that plane down in a whisper. I was asleep, didn't realize we were down."

"Well, if I remember how you slept in the old days, with one eye open, he did well. Name's Pat Macey, he comes down regularly. Maybe you can catch him again when you're due to fly."

"That's great. I'll look into it." Jack glanced at his watch "I must get a cab."

Chad waved a hand, "No need. I've got a car for you. And he'll pick you up tomorrow at 1100. Ok?"

"Thanks."

Jack replaced his hat and Chad escorted him to the car giving him a smart salute.

Jack sat back in the car, his thoughts racing. Nearly home now, he would be seeing Daniel in a few moments. He still didn't know how he would play this. He would follow his usual routine, straight up to his bedroom to change into civvies then, when he was more comfortable, he would tackle Daniel.

* * *

Daniel eased himself off the bed. He hated it when his emotions got the better of him; it was just that he missed Jack so damned much. Jack was not happy with his new post and Daniel was definitely not happy with him being so far away. It was obvious Jack wanted to be back where he belonged; with the SGC, with his team - with Daniel? How could he have let Jack go off without telling him how he felt? Then again how could he tell him - the man had just been given the most important job in the world - how could love compete with that? He scrubbed his face with his hands not realizing he had left tear tracks.

He went back to the spare room and took a book out of his bag, knowing his meal would take some time to cook. Padding back downstairs in his socks, he loaded the washer and switched it on. Returning to the living room he made himself comfortable by the fire. He glanced at the TV and sighed, wondering if Jack was managing to watch his favorite hockey programs. He opened his book hoping to lose himself in the words but, after a few minutes, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. The silent familiarity of Jack's house settled around him and he imagined this was one of their quiet evenings. He could almost see Jack sitting on the other side of the fire; or lying sprawled on the couch to ease his painful back and knees. They would eat one of Daniel's home-cooked meals, there might be a hockey game to watch or they would play chess. A time for relaxation, to unwind after a long day at the SGC or a fraught mission.

The ping of the microwave startled him out of his reverie and he hurried to the kitchen to put his now thawed meal into the oven. As he came back across the dimly lit hall he heard a sound. With his senses on high alert he stepped into the shadow of the living room door. A scraping sound came from the front door; someone was trying to get in. Was this what Jack was concerned about? Daniel reached down and picked up the baseball bat Jack had always left there 'for insurance'. Blessing his socked feet, Daniel softly glided towards the door as it opened and a figure stepped in.

* * *

Jack fumbled with his keys wishing Daniel had turned on the porch light. The key scraped then turned and he pushed the door open leaning to the side to deactivate the security alarm. Suddenly aware he was not alone; he peered into the gloom as a shadow came towards him swiftly and silently. He fell back on the door slamming it shut as a blow sent excruciating pain into his shoulder and down his arm. 

"What the fuck..." he shouted, as the blow sent him to his knees. His arms reached out and pulled the figure down with him. The body in his hands went rigid and a well-known voice cried "Jack? Is that...God, Jack! Are you all right?"

"JesusChrist, Daniel. What are you doing?"

Daniel scrambled to his feet and flicked on the light. Jack was crumpled on the floor, his face a mask of pain. 

Daniel was still holding the bat; he threw it away and knelt beside Jack "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, didn't expect... What did I do? Where did I hurt you?"

Jack traced the throbbing shoulder with his other hand.

"I was aiming for your head. Didn't expect an intruder to bend down. I'm sorry, Jack. You didn't say you were coming."

Jack groaned, "Gonna be a surprise."

"It was."

"For me too."

Daniel helped him to his feet. "You'd better let me look at that. I'll put some ice on it. Oh, Jack. I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry, Danny. My own fault for not warning you. As I said, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It was...it is. Go on up, I'll get some ice."

Jack staggered slowly up the stairs

Daniel hurried to the kitchen and hastily wrapped some ice in a towel, grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit then followed Jack up to the bedroom. He urged Jack to sit on the bed and took off his uniform jacket, then the shirt and tee exposing the angry shoulder. No skin was broken, thank heavens. The thick material of Jack's uniform had prevented that. He tied the iced towel in place then replaced the tee. Jack toed off his shoes noticing Daniel's beside his bed.

"I'll get you some Tylenol."

Jack nodded and Daniel went out to the bathroom.

Jack laid down and his hand encountered a damp pillow. Wondering if he dared be hopeful he decided not to comment. Instead he said "Didn't it occur to you that as I opened the door with a key, AND switched off the alarm..?" 

Daniel came back with towels and medication, his face a picture of mortification as he handed Jack two pills. "I..I..reacted to what I perceived as a threat."

Jack managed a brief smile "In other words you did a me. Shoot first, ask questions afterwards."

"I guess. But what are you doing here?"

Jack's smile widened. "The last time you asked me that you were in the jungle holding a honkin' great rock. This time it was in my own home with a baseball bat, have you some deepseated desire to injure me? I mean, let a guy know so he can duck." He sat up and swallowed the pills with some water.

Daniel shook his head "What ARE you doing here?" he reiterated.

Jack's smile faded. Showtime!

"Unfinished business."

"You said that before..?"

Jack looked at Daniel bending anxiously over him, and got unsteadily to his feet bringing them face to face.

"Gotta do this right," he murmured grasping Daniel's shoulder lightly with his good hand, giving him a chance to move, as he leaned in and kissed the mouth so close to his. Daniel stiffened; Jack started to pull back but Daniel suddenly relaxed against him, his hands sliding around Jack's waist, his mouth moving as he returned the kiss. Elated, Jack pulled him closer, wincing but not caring at the pain in his shoulder, as he deepened the kiss. Finally, breathless, they parted. Daniel slid his cheek along Jack's and whispered in his ear, "You did."

Knowing he was grinning foolishly - he cut himself some slack - Daniel had just kissed him! Jack nuzzled Daniel's neck "Did what?"

"Did it right."

"Thank God. Didn't know if you'd deck me."

"Only one reason I would deck you."

"What's that?"

"If you don't do it again very soon."

Jack looked at the tear stained face, remembered the shoes and the pillow and added two and two.

"As often as you'll let me," and he captured the waiting mouth.

Jack gasped as Daniel's arm touched his shoulder. Daniel pulled away "I'm sorry..."

"Don't start that again." Jack sat and pulled Daniel down beside him "Now where were we?"

Daniel pushed him flat so that his injured shoulder was supported then leaned over him for a deep kiss. As he pulled away he saw Jack's hand fingering the damp pillow. Damn!

Jack grinned. "Miss me? I saw the tear tracks" He stroked the soft cheek.

"Yeah. So sue me."

"I'd rather kiss you." He did so, thoroughly. 

When he'd got his mouth back Daniel muttered, "Do you ever stop observing?" 

"No. Especially not you."

"Threat assessing?" 

"No."

"You never threat assessed me?"

"Nope. Everyone but you. We had a connection straight away."

"Oh come on - you told West you thought I was full of shit."

"Danny, what did you expect? There I was, a plain speaking soldier and in comes this kid - looking like he's just outta junior high - and pulls rabbits out of hats. Mythology and archaeology and star charts. West was ready to pull the chain and so was I. Then I saw how you worked. Outta the box and outta the world. And you cracked it! Two weeks and you had it. It blew me away. That's when I realised what we had. You were never a threat. You were the biggest asset we had. You still are."

"Wow!" Daniel breathed softly "Thanks Jack. I never knew you felt like that."

"You deserve to know. If I never told you it's because I have difficulty expressing my feelings."

"I know."

"I agonized over telling you I cared. Is this really that easy?"

"Jack, it was always easy. You just didn't recognize what I was offering."

"I think I did - I just didn't believe it."

Daniel kissed him fiercely "Believe it, flyboy."

Jack tried to pull Daniel's body onto his with his good hand; Daniel resisted "Your shoulder..."

"Daniel trust me, my shoulder is not in this equation. Other parts of my body are definitely interested so, unless this is just a platonic relationship, shift over."

Daniel smiled and stretched his body over Jack's. He laid his head on Jack's good shoulder and sighed. This was heaven. The reality of the strong, hard body against his surpassed all his fantasies. "This is so much better than my fantasies."

"You dog, Danny. You fantasized about me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"You'll tell me about them?"

"Maybe. Some of the scenarios were a bit...out there."

"Kinky?"

"Mm."

"Sweet."

Jack moved his hips suggestively then bit back a groan. Instantly Daniel rolled off, his eyes anxious.

"Jack..?"

"Guess my shoulder has other ideas."

"How do you feel?"

"Sorta horny, hungry and hurt, in that order. You pack a mean punch, Danny. Damn! I taught you well."

"Horny will have to wait but - hey! Hungry I can do something about. There's a casserole waiting to be eaten."

"Wondered what the good smell was, apart from you. One of yours."

"Of course, Jack. Thought I'd have to eat it all myself. Offered some to Dave but he'd eaten."

"You offered someone else our special food? How could you? What was he doing here?"

Daniel explained.

"Well, if you thought I sounded spooked it's because I was girding my loins."

"You only do that if you're going to fight."

"Danny, I didn't know how you would take my revelation. You could have..."

Daniel stopped him with a kiss. "No I couldn't. Even if I hadn't felt the same I would have been honored." He stood up. "I'll bring you some dinner."

"I can come down."

"No. Let me wait on you. It's my pleasure after the damage I caused."

He left, leaving Jack pondering on all things Daniel. How pedantic the man was, using terms like 'would have been honored' and 'my pleasure'. Only Daniel could make them sound right. Jack still couldn't believe how easy this had been, they had come together as if they belonged. He basked in the glow until his shoulder reminded him that the morrow was going to be painful. With that he realized his chances of piloting the F16 were probably nil. He'd get the doc at Peterson to have a look but he was pretty sure he would say no to his flying. On the other hand if he couldn't fly tomorrow he'd have to come back.

He began to speculate on his powers of recuperation.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asked giving Jack a bowl of beef casserole and sitting on the bed to eat his own.

"I'm flying an F16 tomorrow. That's why I'm supposed to be here. Getting my currency before it runs out."

"And?"

"I don't think they will let me with an injured shoulder. It feels pretty bad."

Daniel looked anxious. It was not like Jack to comment on his injuries. He put his bowl on the nightstand and said, "Wouldn't it be better if I took you to the mountain? Let Janet look at you."

"Janet?" Jack's eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"Yes."

"She's back?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Last week. Jack, didn't you know? I would have told you, but I thought all the info on the SGC came past you."

"It does, but that little snippet seems to have escaped my desk. How is she?"

"Quiet."

"You've seen her?"

Daniel nodded, "Every day."

"And you hate the infirmary."

"Need to make sure...Jack, it seems like a miracle. I was there. I was sure she was dead."

"Well, the way you came back covered in her blood, we all did."

"She died on the table. Warner got her back."

"I know. Thank God. I thought they said it would be at least six months before she could work."

"They wanted her back, they need her. She knows more about alien medicine than anyone. The new doctor who took over..." 

"The one you said was cute."

"Mm. She's assisting Janet. They're not letting her work too long. She tires easily. Teal'c and I go just to talk to her and make her eat chocolate."

Jack smiled. "Not a difficult undertaking."

"No. She likes having us there although she misses Sam. She'd love to see you, Jack."

"I'd like to see her too, but not this time round. This trip was initially to see you. I could fix it by way of my currency requirements. I can't, in good faith, tread on someone else's patch. The SGC is not mine anymore, Danny. I'd have to make an official request to visit." 

"Pity." 

"I agree. Tell her I love her. Tell her I'll try to see her real soon."

"I will. So you'll get checked at Peterson? And you reckon he won't let you fly."

"Yup. So they will have to let me fly when it's repaired. I will be able to come back again soon."

"Do they care about your flying skills now you're in an office?"

"That's the beauty of it, Daniel. They like the idea of a combat ready leader for Homeworld Security. So - I will have to keep topping up my flying hours. I can be home every four or five weeks. It's a start. I can live with it if you can."

Daniel put down his spoon and gazed earnestly at Jack. "A few hours ago I wondered when or if I would see you again. After having your friendship, on...and off" he smiled ruefully "for eight years I don't think I could bear being alone again. Now you are offering... Oh, Jack. I'll take whatever time we can have."

"Ah" Jack held up his spoon "That's not all. I've been thinking."

"Is that wise?"

"Funny! Sarcasm does not become you, Dr. Jackson. I have been planning, subject to your approval, of course. What I thought was - I am now The Man. The head honcho. In charge of the whole shebang."

"I noticed the second star - Major-General. Very exalted."

"Nope. Just plain old Jack. Guess they thought it sounded better for the leader of World Security. The bastards frocked me though."

Daniel smiled "Something you want to tell me, Jack? Just as long it's me that gets to unfrock you."

"Danny! It means no extra pay ..."

"I know what it means. Just having my fun. Though that can't be fun for you. Washington isn't the Springs."

"Tell me about it. It costs the earth. Anyway to get back to what I have been thinking. You remember when I accepted the SGC? You said 'you can do whatever you want'. Well now I can. I can do and get what I want."

Daniel looked puzzled, "And?"

"I want you."

"You've got me. I thought you realized that."

"I mean I want you, with me, in Washington."

"How..?"

Jack hadn't eaten much and was feeling nauseous. The trauma of his injury was getting to him. He leaned forward as far as his shoulder would let him, setting aside his bowl. 

"This is what I meant when I said it's a start. For now we can only see each other when I can get down here to fly, or a vacation - if I get one. That won't be good enough in the long term..." he paused looking anxious. "I'm not assuming anything here, Daniel...I mean, are we...long term?"

Daniel laid a hand on Jack's knee and said softly "Definitely long term, love."

Jack was thrilled at the endearment. He covered Daniel's hand with his own. "Eventually I want us to be together. I know I can't come back here so I am hoping..." he swallowed, this was the hard part "...if and when you get tired of going through the gate, you will come and work for me in Washington."

Daniel looked confused and Jack sighed. The headache that had been growing made concentration difficult but he needed to make his case convincing.

"Danny, I need a linguist I can trust. I spend a lot of time with delegates from different countries. Now that everyone knows of the Stargate they want to take part. That's understandeable, but they all want to hear it from me. I have a few linguists I can call on, none of them are diplomats, but they get by. The only thing is, I feel there is an element of..." he grimaced, "...'let's make fun of the new boy'. They haven't warmed to me as they did to George. He had presence. I'm just me. However this is not just about me. I need quick, accurate judgement of the people I meet, and I'm not getting it. Or honest translations. Being around you so long I've recognised that some of the words they have used are not, in fact, what I have said. It's politics, everyone with their own agenda, and you know how good I am at politics. I need a trustworthy linguist/diplomat. I need you, Danny...oh, in so many ways.

Daniel's lips had tightened at the 'fun of the new boy' statement, his anger flaring at those who would taunt his friend knowing he couldn't understand. But Jack was a master of body language, he would know when something was off kilter."Jack..."

"I know how you feel about the gate. There may even be a chance for you to go to Atlantis which I know you would give anything for. I'm just sayin'."

Daniel turned his hand in Jack's, plaiting their fingers. "Jack, I was tired of the gate as soon as they replaced you. I didn't expect it to be the same, but the first time we went through Teal'c and I both realized we couldn't do it anymore. The momentum is lost." He looked down at their joined hands. "With you and Sam gone the game has lost its savour. As much as I have loved the exploring, the offworld archeology - hell - even the danger, I've had eight good years of it. Even Atlantis can't tempt me now, not if there's a chance to be with you."

Jack smiled "You never fail to surprise me. I thought I would have to fight the Stargate and Atlantis for you." He tried to stretch then wished he hadn't. "This will take a while to set up. It can't happen overnight, wish it could. I will put the request in as soon as I get back." 

"And I will put in for a transfer when I go in tomorrow. Maybe I can come visit, see what I'm in for." Daniel's eyes were sparkling with anticipation.

"What about your department?"

"I have a choice of three people, any of whom can take over."

"I think they'll need all three to take the place of you."

"Flattery will get you anything."

"Yeah? How about some more ice. This has melted and it's running down my back."

Daniel got up quickly.

"Oops. Sorry Jack..."

"Ah,ah. What did I say?"

Daniel removed Jack's soggy tee and unwrapped the wet towel. The bruises on the end of the shoulder were just coming through.

"God, Jack. That must be so painful. I'm sor..."

"Forcryin'outloud Daniel. If it will make you feel better you can drive me to Peterson in the morning and I'll see the doc. I'm sure he won't let me fly so we can come back here and spend some time together. I'm not going back till 1600. Okay?"

Daniel nodded "Make sure you get an X-ray. I'll phone the mountain in the morning. Tell them I won't be in till later." He dried Jack's back with a clean towel then, taking the bowls and wet garments, went downstairs to find more ice. 

Jack was aware of fine tremors ghosting over his skin. As the reactions set in his mouth filled with saliva. He struggled off the bed and staggered to the bathroom in time to lose what little he had eaten.

An arm encircled his waist. Daniel had heard and now guided him to the basin to clean his mouth. 

"Gotta pee," Jack muttered around his toothpaste. He leaned shakily against the basin as he rinsed.

"Want some help?"

"If you touch me, I won't be able to pee. I can manage." He pulled down his zip and brought out his cock in triumph but, without two hands, putting it away afterwards was impossible. 

"Danny..."

Daniel moved forward and took the soft cock in his hand. It began to swell immediately and Jack groaned.

"I won't take advantage." Daniel said softly, as he tucked the organ inside Jack's boxers and did up the zip.

"At any other time I would want you to," Jack sighed with frustration as he rinsed his hand. Daniel dried it then helped him back to the bedroom. Having brought a full ice cube bag, Daniel fixed it to Jack's shoulder with an elastic bandage. He dressed him in a clean tee and found a bandana to use as a sling.

As he sat down, Jack took Daniel's hand. "I hoped to make love to you tonight - if you were willing," he admitted. 

"It's my fault that we can't," Daniel's face was sad.

"No. My fault. I should have let you know I was coming. I've spent years teaching you to react spontaneously. You did the right thing. It might not have been me."

"I should have thought..." 

"Are we having our first lovers quarrel?"

"Looks like it."

"Let's kiss and make up instead."

"I can do that." 

The kiss was awkward, with the sling between them, leaving both men unsatisfied.

"Bed," said Jack.

"Bed would be good." Daniel pulled Jack to his feet, stripped him of his pants and socks, and helped him into bed. 

Jack laid on his back, he tried to see what Daniel was doing though his eyes wanted to slide shut. Daniel disappeared into the hall.

"Don't leave me," Jack called "I want you in bed."

"In a minute," Daniel's answer floated back as he ran downstairs checking the fire was safe and turning off lights. He flipped the security system on again and went back upstairs.

Jack slipped in and out of sleep then came awake hearing Daniel in the bathroom. Satisfied he closed his eyes again until his friend's bare feet came padding across the carpet. Daniel was wearing the Egyptian pajamas.

"'bout time you modelled them for me."

Daniel laughed "They're pajamas, Jack, not a sexy sarong."

"On you anything looks sexy."

"Thank you. But I won't be wearing anything sexy until we can get sexy." Daniel climbed in and cuddled up to Jack's side with his arm across his waist, carefully avoiding the sling.

They were quiet for a while and Daniel, thinking Jack had fallen asleep, settled himself down to do the same.

"I haven't told you I love you," Jack said suddenly.

Daniel smiled against Jack's shoulder "Yes you have."

"When?"

"When you kissed me. When you made plans for us. When you said 'long term'."

"Aah. You happy with the plans I made without consulting you? You get pissy when I do that..."

Daniel reached up and gave him a soft, sweet kiss, "Not pissy now. Ecstatic."

Jack murmured "Nice,"and slipped back into sleep.

Daniel thought 'If we can only cuddle and kiss at the moment, that's more than I ever expected. A fair exchange. The Stargate and Atlantis versus Jack O'Neill? No contest!'


End file.
